The Fault In Our Stars
by thepinkdoughnut
Summary: Hazel has been sent to go to a support group full of other people with cancer. She then meets Augustus and Isaac. She falls for Augustus' charming looks and Isaac's seemingly bubbly personality. Who will she pick?
1. Prologue

**THE FAULT IN OUR STARS**

Life isn't really something we get to have forever. It may be just for a day, or a week, commonly in years. But we don't really know when it ends or, _how_ it ends. It may be while you're sleeping, got hit by a vehicle, or a practically severe sickness that cuts your lifespan in half or more. That was my life. With cancer. Forever, with cancer. You think that it's unfair. But the world IS unfair to everyone. It's basically shitty. Why the hell did they give us something not worth having for an eternity? Like, what's the point? We're all going to die at some point. So why keep it? I know it's wrong to think about life that way. But let's face it. That's the whole damn truth. Right there. So yeah, I just can't see the whole point, in anything apparently. But that changed when I met Augustus and Isaac. They changed my perspective in life. They managed to change what I see every day. Still, the shittiness of the world still exists. But at some point, all the shittiness of the world has a good thing to it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** One**

My life isn't really worth sharing. I'm just some girl with cancer who enjoys being an introvert, watching reality TV shows or movies, reading books, taking medicine, and sleeping. That's it. There's nothing special about me. Though, I wish there was.

I was watching the last two episodes of America's Next Top Model when my mom barged into my room to see if I was 'okay'. "You okay, sweetie?" she said as she was holding a bag full of burgers.

"I'm fine, mom. I just want to be alone." I said. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her with what I had to do with my life. Well, I was always not in the mood for anything other than watching TV.

"You know, you have to get out of bed eventually." I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like I'm not leaving this bed anytime soon." I pulled my blanket up to my chin and pretended to sleep.

She just stood there, watching, waiting for me to do something. "Sweetie, we love you. Okay?" I sat down.

"Okay." She handed me one burger and left.

A few hours later, I got up and went to our living room. I saw mom and dad talking. "She's depressed. I don't know if she's supposed to do 'this' every day for the rest of her life."

"Come on hun, give her a break. Let's just talk to her about this after dinner."

I walked right back to my room when my dad grabbed my hand. "Seems like it's a good time to talk." He guided me to the living room still holding my hand tight. "Your mother and I have been thinking and, we want you to attend a support group." I just stared at him. They knew how much I hated being there. It was like being with dead people.

"Dad, please. You know I won't fit there. I would just be an outcast."

"Sweetie, you know how much we love you. We just want you to make friends and live a good life." I shrugged. Good life? I don't even know if I could have 'that' right now.

"Alright."

After two days, mom dropped me off to the support group. "Have fun sweetie! Make some friends!" She said. I was making my way to the elevator when I see an old man in a wheelchair. So instead, I took the stairs. When I got up there my heart was pounding and my chest was feeling tight. Some of the people in the support group helped me to my seat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The room was filled with deafening silence. No one wanted to speak to anyone. We were just sitting there, on the "heart of Jesus", while Patrick was nudging his thumbs against each of his fingers. The atmosphere seemed tense. I couldn't even let myself look up and see their faces. It was frightening knowing that this place and these people are having the same faith as me. Dying without a fight, it's a shame.

After a few minutes, the doors swung open. There were two boys coming in, cute ones as well (forgive me, I'm just a girl). The first one was literally eye-catching. He had this "boy next door" aura that you just couldn't resist. However, the other one had this "I'm mysterious but I'm cute and I know you want to know me better" aura. They were perfect, really. But they had a pint of cancer. So it's really a bummer.

"Ah! Augustus, Isaac. Good to see you again!" said Patrick. I was surprised that he suddenly came back to life.

"Hey Patrick, how's the support group coming along?" said BND (Boy Next Door). Patrick looked at the people in the room. Some were in deep thought, some were just laughing at themselves, and some just looked at the three of them.

"It's going." He replied. I wonder what we're going to do now. It's my first time getting in here. They just exchanged looks and quickly sat down near me. Being as shy as I am, I immediately fixed my gaze to the floor.

While the group was introducing themselves and eagerly telling their tragic stories of cancer, the two boys seemed to ignore the other people around them. They just talked and talked and talked, not paying attention to anyone, even me, who was particularly in-between them. I felt like I was some ghost listening to twelve-year old girls gossiping about other girls. I spaced out.

"Hazel? Would you mind sharing your thoughts to the group?" I didn't notice that I was looking down for so long, it made them worry.

"I don't know what to say, really..." I shrugged. It was true, though. There wasn't anything for me to say. I just stared blankly at him.

I noticed that he was thinking of a way to make me speak up. "How are you feeling today, Hazel?"

Well, besides the cancer, "I'm alright, I guess."

He smiled; maybe he was satisfied by my answer. "What do you think about the people here in this room?"

I thought of two words that would fit them: miserable and hopeless. But I didn't want them to think that. It's one thing to have cancer, but it's another thing to be depressed about cancer. "They're great. They strived hard to be happy and attain their goals despite of their sickness."

Patrick's smile got wider. "Such kind words, Hazel. I hope that you'll be a lot more talkative in the group. We'd definitely need that pep talk of yours."

I smiled. It wasn't what I wanted to say. But we all know that we couldn't hurt people with cancer. It's just evil.

"You could've just said what you wanted to. It doesn't matter what they'll feel." The mysterious guy said while looking forward. I didn't know how he knew my thoughts, or maybe he just guessed it. My expression could've given it off. I just looked at him, not knowing what to say or to do.

He looked back at me. His eyes were this mix of blue and green. It looked magical, like when you see Disney movies and you immediately feel something. It was like that, that spark, that connection, that feeling of warmth just by looking. It was mesmerizing, and I didn't want to stop looking.


End file.
